My Soulmate, My Wolf
by BrittRose95
Summary: Caroline Reinald's had her 4 best friends by her side, until one gets sick then Caroline turns to Bella Swan to talk to and her life changes. Full summary inside.
1. summary

**I know I haven't finished my other story yet but I've been having the urge to start a new story and since I was going to do an Embry/OC story in the first place, I decided my new story could be that! Now I'm not really going to follow the books cause I would probably just mess it up anyway if I did that so...the events won't be in the same order and all that.**

**Here's the full summary :)**

Summary: Caroline Reinald's was just a normal girl with 4 best friends, they were a close group of friends having no secrets until Caroline's best guy friend Embry Call became sick. Being gone for 2 weeks, the friends started worrying that there friend had moved away leaving his motherbehind until Caroline and her best girl friend Claire spot him cliff diving with Sam Uley, Paul Meraz and Jared Thail, the gang in La Push as the kids at La Push High say, or the 'Protecters' of La Push in Caroline's eyes. With Caroline having no one to turn to after her friends refuse to believe Embry didn't just ditch them, Caroline strikes up a friendship with none other than Bella Swan. When hiking in the woods with Bella, Caroline sees a vampire for the first time and right away realizes what the person is, fears for Bella's life as the vampire seems most attracted to her. So what does Caroline do? Sacrifice herself to save her new friends life of course. Then suddenly the wolves or 'bears' as people called them step in and chase the vampire away, except for one wolf that freezes in its spot after catching Caroline's eye. From then on, her life just got so much more complicated.


	2. the beginning

**A/N: Here it is! Now in this story I guess you can say it's a little AU cause I make Claire the same age as Quil and the events don't follow the book the way they are suppose to.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own my OC's and plot of course! I could only wish I owned Twilight...but I don't :(**

I leaned against the lockers waiting for one of my best friends, Claire Young to arrive so we could go to the lunch room together like we do everyday and meet up with our other best friends. As I waited for Claire to arrive I watched the kids that were already at school walk up and down the hallway, none of them paying attention to me of course. Until I seen the group of kids start spreading out and moving out of the way which only meant that Jared Thail and Paul Meraz had walked into the school, kids tried to stay out of there way since they were known to be in the La Push gang along with there 'leader' Sam Uley, I think I was the only one in the school that didn't think of them as a gang but as the protectors of La Push instead, but that was probably because they saved my butt a couple of times whether it was from getting lost in the woods or from a group of biker guys riding through La Push. As Jared and Paul walked by me the both stared at me, Jared giving me a small smile and Paul nodding in my direction which was there way of saying hi to me in school with me giving them a smile as my hi to them back. I watched as Jared walked over to someone standing a few lockers down from mine, Kim Conweller **(A/N: that is her last name right? I forgot...lol) **also known as Jared's girlfriend. I didn't have any classes with Kim but I talked to her before in gym. You see, me and my best friends are all in 10th grade (school basically just started) while Jared, Paul and Kim are all in 11th grade so the only class I have with them is gym since they mix grades in the gym classes. I just realized that I am going on and on, well actually I wouldn't have to if Claire would hurry up and come to school.

"Caroline!" speak of the devil and she shall appear!

"there you are! what took you forever?" I asked Claire as she hooked her arm with mine and walked to the lunchroom

"Emily made me run to the store real quick before I came to school sorry care bear" Claire told me once we pushed open the doors to the lunchroom

Ah yes, Claire just called me care bear. When we were little Claire decided to call me care bear so then I started calling her Claire bear so it kind of just stuck since then even if we are 15 now, not six. Now, to clear things up, Clare lives with her aunt Emily and her fiance Sam Uley the guy I told you about before since Claire's mom aka Emily's sister decided she wanted to travel the world but Claire decided she wanted to stay in one place so then moved in with Emily and Sam.

"Finally! I thought you guys decided to ditch us" A voice said from the table me and Claire were heading to, Embry Call. My guy best friend.

"hey Claire!" Another voice yelled, Quil Ateara. Also known as the idiot who has a huge crush on Claire which everyone knows, except her.

"what? I don't get even a hello?" I told Quil as I walked around the table to sit in my sit and hit Quil upside the head as I walked behind him

"ow that hurt Caroline!" Quil whined then I heard a laugh, I looked over to see Jacob Black one of my other idiot but love able friends.

Soon enough Quil's pain and whining was forgotten as we all started talking about what we were doing after school today which we all decided to go cliff diving and meet at the cliffs around 4:30. Just as Embry was about to ask me something the bell rang telling us that we needed to head to our homeroom which I had with all of them so we all got up and headed into the hallway.

**~AFTER SCHOOL~ **

I walked out the doors with Claire laughing about how in English Quil thought it would be funny to throw paper balls at the teachers head when he turned around to write on the board, but of course Quil being Quil sucked at not laughing so that made it pretty obvious that it was him and now he has detention tomorrow. I heard someone call my name and looked over to see Kim calling me over to where she was standing with Jared and Paul next to Paul's truck.

"guess I'll see you later then?" Claire told me as she realized Kim was calling me

"yeah I guess so, you know they're not gonna bite right?" I told her joking around, Claire may see them all the time at her house but she still doesn't like them much, she thinks they're 'scary' which I can see why since they're all secretive and are pretty big but really there is nothing scary about them

"that's what you think!" She told me as she gave me a hug and started walking out of the parking lot, since La Push is so small most of the kids from school just walk home and that's what me and my friends do all the time but today everyone had things to do so we didn't walk together, now to see what Kim wants!

"you called?" I asked her as I reached there little group

"I was wondering if you would want to sleepover my house this weekend? my parents are going to Seattle for the weekend and said I could bring a friend over to keep me company" hmm...sounds good, just would have to ask my mom first..oh wait, my mom is gone.

"sure that sounds fun! what, your not gonna keep her company Jared?" I watched as Kim's cheeks turned red and Paul smirked

"I have work" Jared told me

"Ahh, the 'security work'" I told him putting air quotes around security

"what? don't believe us?" I rolled my eyes at Paul's tone of voice, I may be sorta friends with them but Paul still and always will have an attitude probably

"oh no I do after all the times you guys saved my butt, but I feel like that word just doesn't fit it but anyways I gotta get going. See ya later Kimmy Bear!" I gave Kim a hug and walked out of the parking lot and headed home.

Once I reached the house I stopped and looked at the driveway, of course my moms car wasn't there. I sighed and walked up to the front door and unlocked it heading inside and shutting the door behind me. I slipped off my shoes and walked upstairs to my room dropping my bag on my bed and grabbing my bikini out of the drawer, and grabbed a white dress to go over it and headed into the bathroom to change and pull my hair up into a ponytail. Once out of the bathroom I headed down the hall and opened a door at the end of it that I always kept closed, my parents room. I should probably explain everything, about 3 weeks ago my mom decided she didn't want to deal with me anymore and couldn't stand living in the place with so many memories of my dad so she left me a lot of money, packed her things, and left. Anyone that asks where my mom is I just tell them that shes on a business trip, not even my friends know that she left. but I already cried enough, I still cry every once in a while and sometimes I go into her room and look around the room thinking that if I stand there long enough she will come into the room and ask what I was doing, but she never came. Now as for my dad, he died when I was 12, the police said that it was a bear attack but I knew it wasn't, my dad never went into the woods. Since my dad died my mom became depressed and drank every now and then, I didn't blame her since the love of her life died and she tried her best to try and still be the mom she was before, but after a while I started to learn to fend for myself, she stopped caring for me.

I sighed and looked around the room one last time before I shut the door and went downstairs to get something to eat before I headed down to the cliffs to meet the guys and Claire.

**A/N: i know it isn't much yet but then again it is only the beginning**


	3. Relationships, Bella, and fights

**A/N: here it is! :) ❤ oh and I was reading new moon yesterday and realized it says that Paul was 16, it just doesnt seem to...fit lol i kinda found it funny DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but stuff that was not in the books like my OC, oh and I especially don't own the movie The Covenant. but boy do I wish I did!**

I let out a breath as I finally reached the cliffs where we would be cliff diving, unlike Sam and them we don't jump from the highest cliff we jump from one that won't hurt us if we jump off, over the time I started paying attention to the 'protectors' I realized that they never seem to get hurt and are like rock solid, I know they're not normal but I don't question it and if you ask why well that is because I'm a little scared to find out what is really going on in La Push.

"yay Care Bear is here!" I was then tackled in a hug by Claire

"you just seen me like an hour and a half ago Claire Bear" I laughed at her being excited about seeing me then walked over to the guys and gave Jacob and Quil hugs, then Embry who I hugged longer then the other guys. Did I forget to mention I had a crush on Embry? Okay so bigger then a crush! He may not have the muscles like Jared and Paul but it was perfectly fine with me

"alright now that the life of the party is here lets go I wanna jump!" Embry said as we finally let go of each other and out of the corner of my eye I seen Claire give me her 'I-know' look...great now she will never leave me alone

As I focused my attention back to Embry, he was taking his shirt off and two words ran through my mind when he took it off. Holy. Shit. I didn't realize that Embry was talking to me, I seen his mouth moving but I just stood there frozen probably with my mouth hanging open staring at Embry...when the hell did he get muscles and a 6 pack? is what kept running through my mind as he stood there in front of me. I finally snapped out of it as I felt someone poke my cheek a couple of times and looked over to my left to see Quil standing there with a smirk on his face probably from me standing there like an idiot looking at Embry.

"stop poking me!" I yelled at Quil while grabbing his finger and pulling it back

"OUCH! damn Caroline that huuuurt!" Quil whined while Claire laughed but walked over to him and pulled him towards the edge of the cliff while patting his head like a dog

"big baby" I mummbled, then I looked up to see Embry staring at me with a grin on his face but once I heard Claire's scream and a big splash I realized Claire and Quil already jumped so I glared and Embry and stomped towards the edge of the cliff to jump off but I didn't miss what Jacob was saying to Embry before I jumped off

"dude you like her, she obviously likes you so go for it! If you don't make a move by your birthday I'm doing something about it so get a move on!" I heard Jacob say to Embry before I jumped off the cliff with a scream and hit the water, I didn't stay in the water and just swam towards the beach but what Jacob said didn't leave me mind, Embry likes me?

**~TIME SKIP, EMBRY'S BIRTHDAY~ **

Today was a big day! Embry's 16th birthday! we were having the party at my house since my mom wasn't there and of course they all wondered where my mom was but I just said business trip like always, I could tell they knew I was lying but they didn't push it thank god. Technically it isn't a party since its only us 5, Embry already had another party today with his family members and us of course, but I decided that we should have a small party with just us with a whole bunch of junk food then after Embry was sleeping here since he hates how his mom gets all upset on his birthday but happy at the same time, basically his mom is upset that her 'little boy is growing up' but yet happy that her 'little boy is becoming a man' yeah shes weird and emotional on his birthday.

"finally away from my mom" Embry said as he plopped down on my couch with a bag of Doritos

"Embry be nice, at least your mom loves you and is there for you!" I told him, louder then I meant to which caught Embry's attention and he looked at me funny while everyone else didn't even notice, I kind of hated it how Embry noticed the little things

"shes right Embry, at least you have your mom" Jake said before he walked into the kitchen to make a sandwich

"look what you did Embry! now Jakey Bear is upset!" Claire told Embry before she went into the kitchen to see if Jacob was alright

"I didn't mean to upset him" Embry told me and Quil but Quil just shrugged his shoulders basically saying 'oh well, theres not much you can do except say sorry' yeah its scary how little we can talk but know exactly what the other is saying, we were friends since we were like in diapers!

After Quil patted Embry on the shoulder he told us he wanted a sandwich too and walked into my kitchen, these guys eat like pigs! we just had a whole bunch of cake and crap at Embry's house! I sighed and sat down on the couch and put my legs up in his lap and turned the tv and searched the channels until I found that The Covenant was on so I stopped it on that and heard 2 groans from behind me.

"if you guys don't wanna watch it then leave or something! I will watch my movie!" I told Jacob and Quil who sat on the floor since Claire took the seat next to Embry

"YES! Toby Hemingway baby!" Claire said doing a weird little dance in her seat that made me, Embry, and Jacob laugh. Quil looked up at Claire since he was sitting in front of her with a glare on his face which made Jake elbow him in his side giving him a smirk that made Quil turn around toward the tv and pout which made us laugh harder

**~TIME SKIP~**

"ugh I so wish I could sleepover instead of going home to deal with a pack of idiots" Claire told me after we hugged and she opened the door to leave

"hey be nice evil Claire Bear and tell the guys I said hi, that includes Sam!" I told her pointing my finger at her and waving her goodbye as she rolled her eyes and walked out the door, I closed the door and walked back into the living room, Quil and Jacob already left so now it was just me and Embry.

"hey its already 11 and I'm beat, I think I'm gonna get ready for bed" Embry told me then he walked out of the living room and towards the stairs to my room where his overnight bag was. Whenever someone slept over they slept in my room on the extra mattress I had in what was my dads office, I know you're probably thinking 'why can't they just sleep on the mattress in the office then?' well that's cause I feel weird sleeping in the house alone and so whenever someone sleeps over I feel better if they are there where I can see them, don't get me wrong though I don't watch them while they sleep!

If Embry is heading to bed, I minds well head to bed too. I turned off the tv and headed up the stairs and headed into my room to see Embry already had the mattress set up and heard the shower running from across the hall so I gathered up my hello kitty pajama shorts and my red tank top that I sleep in before heading to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

After my shower I ran the towel through my hair a couple of times so it wasn't super wet and pulled it into a pony tail and walked out of the hot bathroom and into my room, but once I stepped foot into my room I froze and dropped the towel I had in my hand, Embry Call was in my room, in shorts that hung low on his waist, and shirtless! and his hair was still wet from his shower. I pinched myself a couple of times to make sure I wasn't dreaming but the last one I punched myself to hard and let out an 'ow' that finally caught Embry's attention but he also froze when he saw me. I looked down and realized that the tank top lifted up so it showed my stomach and was a little to low so it showed way more then I usually show since I wear T-shirts that were a little baggy and my shorts were actually more short then I realized, and I never show my legs that much. I quickly pulled my tank top over my stomach, picked up my towel and threw it in the hamper before walking over to my bed but stopped as a hand grabbed my arm and turned me around, I looked up and stared at Embry. Embry then leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, I froze in shock but quickly recovered not wanting him to think I didn't wanna kiss him so I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, I didn't realize we were slowly moving backwards until my legs hit the bed and we fell onto my bed but we still didn't break away, and before I knew it, all of our clothes were thrown off and scattered all over my floor.

**~MORNING TIME!~**

I heard this annoying beeping sound and let out an annoyed noise before slowly opening my eyes and putting my hand down on the top of it to shut it off, I then pulled back the covers and shivered from the cold then went to get off my bed but something pulled me back, confused I looked down to see someones arm around my waist...and me wearing Embry's shirt...CRAP! I thought that was a dream! I panicked and looked behind me to see Embry sleeping with only his boxers on...oh man! I looked at the time to see it was 6am, and it was a school day! I tried pulling Embry's arm away from my waist but he was really strong, and he felt a little hot like he was sick what the hell? I sighed and kept poking Embry's arm hoping to some what wake him up but it didn't work so I tried calling him, then he quickly shot up and fell off the bed in the process.

"Embry are you okay?" I asked him when he groaned in pain and slowly used my bed to help himself off the floor

"yeah I'm al-" huh? I looked at Embry to see him staring at me with a confused look on his face

"what?" I asked him confused

"why are you wearing my shirt?"

"umm...I woke up wearing your shirt...remember last night?" I asked him

"what are you talking ab-" he sentence broke off again as his confused faced turned into realization

"so..I wasn't dreaming?" he asked me

"nope" I informed him then went into my closet to grab my black skinny jeans then grabbed the clothes off the floor and threw them in the hamper and went into the bathroom to freshen up and change my clothes, well, I kept Embry's black shirt on.

"aren't people going to ask questions and think we did something if you wear my shirt to school?" Embry asked me as I came out of the bathroom, he was already ready for school. I just shrugged my shoulders

"we did do something remember? and let them think what they want! we just don't tell anyone what we did, not even the guys and Claire okay?" I told him grabbing my bag, he grabbed his and we walked down the stairs, grabbed a granola bar, slipped on our shoes and walked out the door.

**~AT SCHOOL~**

"umm Care Bear why are you wearing Embry's shirt?" Claire asked when we reached Claire and the guys in the parking lot

"I woke up later then I usually do so I thought I was gonna be late and kinda rushed and just grabbed it and slipped it on I guess, Embry got annoyed of my alarm clock when it went off and broke it" I told he, lying of course but I was really good at lying

"is that true Embry?" Jacob asked him with his eyebrow raised

"yeah, she was rushing so much she almost fell down the stairs" Embry told him, lying also but Quil and Jacob bought it since they know I don't pay attention when I'm rushing, but Claire didn't buy it and raised her eyebrow at us but didn't push it.

"CAROLINE!" Someone yelled I turned around to see Kim with a pissed off look on her face and her storming towards me with her arms crossed with Jared and Paul following her, Jared with a worried look that was directed towards Kim and Paul with an amused expression like this was hilarious to him

"well we should let you to talk! Kim looks about ready to kill! SEE YA CAROLINE!" Quil yelled the last part over his shoulder as he dragged Claire off in the direction of the school with Jacob shaking his head and following him, Embry still stood there, looking at Paul and Jared with a nervous but scared expression on his face.

"Embry its okay, I'll be fine. Go catch up to them" I told him getting his attention off of the two guys who were staring at him with a weird expression on there face like they knew something was going to happen. Embry nodded his head then grabbed my hand and squeezed it but so nobody seen it and turned around and walked towards the school, and I don't know if I was seeing things or not but it looked like he was slightly shaking, and his hand was really hot, hotter then his arm was earlier.

"what's up Kimmy Bear?" I asked Kim as she still stood there, her face slightly red, an 'I'm-about-to-kill' look on her face and her arms still crossed over her chest

"why didn't you answer your phone last night! I called you like ten times! what the hell were you do-" she stopped and her hands dropped to her side, her eyes went wide, and she stared at me with her mouth hanging open, then put her hand over her mouth

"Kim? you okay? what's wrong?" Jared asked her panicking, and Paul looking at her with the same amused look on his face like watching Kim was the funniest thing ever, which I don't blame him she is weird and makes funny face expressions sometimes.

"yesterday was Embry's birthday wasn't it? and when Emily went over to his house to wish him a happy birthday his mom said he wasn't home and when she asked where he was...his mom told Emily that he was over at your house!" she looked at me with this weird look on her face and that was when Paul burst out laughing, like a booming laugh with made me jump a little.

"ahh so the little shortie got some huh?" Paul asked me still laughing and holding his sides

"seriously?" Jared asked, surprised.

"shut up you idiots! shut up shut up SHUT UP!" I yelled at them then turned around and stomped towards the school doors

**~SCIENCE CLASS~**

I sat at my lab table in science and listened to Mr. Dawson go on and on about who knows what when a piece of paper was pushed onto my notebook. I made sure Mr. Dawson wasn't watching then opened the paper to see Embry's handwriting. I looked over at Embry who I share the lab table with to see him drawing on his notebook

**me and Quil decided we are gonna go to Jake's after school, you in? -Embry**

**Sure! what about Claire? -Caroline**

**Quil asked her and she said something about spending time with Emily -Embry**

**alright then. does Jake know? -Caroline**

**Quil said he was gonna tell him since he has last period with him -Embry**

**alrighty then -Caroline**

"Caroline, Embry! pay attention!" Mr. Dawson yelled at us and once I put the note in my notebook he went back to whatever he was teaching

**~AFTER SCHOOL, PARKING LOT~ **

Finally school is over for the week! was my only thought as I walked with Embry out to the parking lot and walked over to where Quil was standing, without Jacob.

"Quil? wheres Jake?" I asked him

"you see, I forgot to tell him and...he left already by the time I remembered" Quil told me and flinched like I was going to hit him for forgetting, I'm not that evil!

"I wasn't going to hit you! lets just go over then okay?"

"hey Quil go on ahead we'll catch up. I need to talk to Caroline for a sec" Embry told Quil who nodded and started walking

"whats up?" Embry looked around the parking lot then before I could even blink Embry's lips were on mine, when he pulled away I asked what that was for but he only shrugged his shoulders

"do you think we will ever do it again?" Embry asked as he held my hand

"Embry, its not a crime to actually say the word sex you know?" I told him then started walking to catch up to Quil

**~JACOB'S HOUSE~**

"Who's that?" I asked the guys as we reached Jacob's shed where he works on his cars and stuff, but I heard a girls voice coming from inside

"a girl? Jake having a girl at his house? since when does this happen?" Quil asked with a laugh but continued walking towards the door to the shed but I grabbed his arm the stop him

"Quil! if he has a girl in there maybe you shouldn't bother him!" I told him, trying to prevent myself or any of us from seeing something we may not want to see

"relax, I'll warn him before we come in"

"hey Jacob you there!" Quil shouted towards the shed

We stood there for a little while until Jacob finally responded with a yeah so we walked a little more and once we reached the shed Quil lightly pulled the door that was halfway open more open so we can all go inside, I stood on Embry's left while Quil stood on his right, that's when I noticed the girl sitting on a box and Jake working on something that looked like bikes, I turned my attention to the. She was pale and had brown eyes with brown hair, she was pretty but I could see dark rings under eyes like she hasn't slept in a while and realized the sadness that surrounded her and I started wondering what happened to make her so...zombieish.

"hey guys..Bella these are my friends, Quil, Embry and Caroline...Bella and I are fixing up these bikes.."Jake told us awkwardly, like he didn't want us to embarrass him

"oh! so you're Bella Swan!" I said as I remembered one day at lunch Jacob mentioning a girl who lives in forks named Bella Swan

"um yeah..." Bella said at the same time as Jacob said "Caroline..."

"Don't worry Jacob! nice to meet you Bella!" I told her as I walked over to her to shake her hand, once she put her hand in mine I immediately felt the coldness of it, and felt a little sad, something bad must have happened for her to be like this, something that broke her.

"I'm Quil, Quil Ateara" Quil suddenly said from beside me with a 'flirty voice' as he says it is.

"Bella..." she says awkwardly but I could see the slight tug at her lips, probably wanting to laugh at Quil and his stupidness

"Embry" Embry tells her as she looks at him but Embry being Embry, is a little shy so he just stands there and puts his hands in his pockets

"oh come on Embry don't be shy!" I tell him and grab onto his arm and pull him a little so his hand comes out of his pocket so I grab onto his hand and pull him over to where Bella is

"this is Embry Call, the most awesomest person EVER! he's just shy when it comes to girls he doesn't know!" I told her while still holding onto Embry's hand, not wanting to let go.

"I am not!" Embry defended himself but I just laughed and shook my head and then suddenly I see Quil and Jacob tackling each other and play fighting until Quil drops to the ground cause of Jake's suddenly muscled arms and 6 pack just like Embry, he easily dropped Quil.

"hey I'm gonna go, gotta feed Charlie" Bella suddenly says and Jacob asks her if she really has to go, she says by to us all and says she will see Jacob tomorrow and once she leaves the shed Jacob slaps Quil on the head and starts threatening us not to come on his land tomorrow but I'm already out of the shed and calling Bella's name. She stops and turns around to look at me

"I know you don't know me and everything but..I can see you're dealing with something and I'm a good listener so if you ever need to talk, you can call me" and I hand her my cell number on a piece of paper

"um thanks, I might take you up on that offer, bye Caroline" she tells me, I wave and tell her bye as she starts walking back to her truck.

Right when I start walking back to the shed my phone vibrates from a text so I open my phone and read it

**I need 2 talk 2 u **

** -Claire Bear**

I sigh and hope it's nothing bad, I walk into the shed and tell the guys that Claire needs to talk to me and I tell them I'll talk to them later since I will be spending the weekend with Kim at her house, when they all tell me bye I leave the shed and start walking towards Claire's house.

When I reach Claire's house I knock on the door and it opens right away to reveal Claire, and she doesn't look happy, but I follow her into the kitchen anyway where I see no guys or Emily which is where everyone usually is. Claire picks up a cup of something and drinks it then when she puts it down she looks pissed.

"Claire Bear...is something wrong?" I ask her

"Don't call me Claire Bear!" Claire yells at me as she slams her hand down on the kitchen table, by then the guys and Emily and even Kim have walked into the house and are watching everything play out but neither me or Claire notice

"why are you yelling at me? did I do something wrong? I ask her, I don't remember doing anything or saying something that would upset her

"yes you did! you didn't tell me what happened last night after I left your house!" her voice was getting louder each time she talked...she knew?

"What do you mean?" I asked her but I could hear my voice starting to quiver

"I know what you and Embry did! I heard you two talking in the parking lot when you thought no one was around! I was behind the big van!"

"you were spying on us?" my own voice was starting to rise but I could feel the tears coming to my eyes but I refused to let them fall

"I was walking by when you two were talking not spying! Why the hell didn't you tell me!" she demanded

"cause it just happened Claire! We didn't tell anyone!" I yelled back at her

"I'm your best friend!"

"that doesn't mean I have to tell you everything that goes on in my life!"

"so theres something else you're keeping from me?" yes. I said in my mind but I couldn't tell her yet, I just couldn't even if she gets even more mad later..

"no!" I told her, lying again...I seem to lie a lot lately

"You're lying! what are you pregnant too! could be a damn possibility with you going around having sex!"

"you make it like I'm sleeping around with a whole bunch of different guys! I only had sex with one person! I'm not some slut Claire!"

"oh really? YOU COULD HAVE FOOLED ME!"

"so what, you think I'm a slut now?"

"you're only fifteen! Earlier today I was pretty sure my best friend was a damn virgin! So maybe you are a slut!" By then all the tears I was holding back spilled out and I started sobbing, Claire stormed out of the room but I kept backing up until my back hit a wall and I slid down it and pulled my knees up to my chest and cried into my hands.

"shh calm down Caroline, you're not a slut. she was just mad that you didn't tell her, she'll get over it don't worry" I heard Kim say and felt her rubbing my back trying to calm me down, I looked up and seen that the guys left to give us some privacy and Emily walking over with a cup of tea. I took the tea and tried to smile to Emily as a thanks but I don't think it worked out very well, I drank some of the tea and for the rest of the night, I cried as Emily and Kim comforted me.

I had probably lost my best friend, everyone will probably think of me as a slut at school now, and worst of all, what Claire said was true...I was a horrible person.

**A/N: now Caroline has met Bella so now the whole Bella and Caroline friendship will begin, Embry is showing signs of phasing, and Claire and Caroline had a big fight! next chapter is when Caroline spends the weekend with Kim, spends time with Bella, and then has to deal with her friendship with her friends falling apart from her fight with Claire and no one believing her that Embry didn't just ditch them!**


End file.
